


June 24, 2018

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [99]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Texting, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: johnn: okay can we take a moment to appreciate the fact that we're literally getting married tomorrowlittle lion: we already spent all day crying about it love





	

**johnn** : okay can we take a moment to appreciate the fact that we're literally getting married tomorrow  
  
**little lion** : we already spent all day crying about it love  
  
**little lion** : also you're supposed to be packing to go to your sister's  
  
**johnn** : I know but I'm just looking at my suit and it's like Wow I get to marry the literal loves of my life tomorrow  
  
**johnn** : like holy shit  
  
**little lion** : I love you  
  
**johnn** : I love you too!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : why do you have to le a v e me  
  
**laf** : bc your family is staying at our house and you're staying with them  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I get that but we get married Tomorrow  
  
**little lion** : approx. 22 hours  
  
**more like HUNKules** : right  
  
**more like HUNKules** : and this is Cruelty to leave me here alone w/ my vows to suffer  
  
**laf** : aw hercules  
  
**johnn** : my heart is Bursting I love hercules so much  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I love you too  
  
**johnn** : I'm coming downstairs to kiss you hold on  
  
**more like HUNKules** : god bless  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : hugh!!  
  
**hugh lowercase** : hello  
  
**little lion** : you need to take care of hercules  
  
**hugh lowercase** : pardon??  
  
**johnn** : okay so idk if you knew this, but we're getting married tomorrow  
  
**hugh lowercase** : yes I know  
  
**hugh lowercase** : me and elizabeth came up here with my parents and were forced to listen to their polka music playlist  
  
**laf** : oh my god it's hereditary  
  
**hugh lowercase** : why do I need to take care of hercules??  
  
**little lion** : we're saying our own vows tomorrow, and while we all have ours, hercules has been working on his for like two years and he still doesn't think they're good enough  
  
**little lion** : which, btw, is completely wrong they're beautiful and I cried for two hours the first time I read them  
  
**johnn** : I want to kiss him but he's driving so I Can't  
  
**laf** : but seriously Protect Him  
  
**hugh lowercase** : I will  
  
**little lion** : thank you  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : my whole life just flashed before my eyes  
  
**laf** : ???  
  
**johnn** : martha answered the door and then all of my siblings chARGED AT ME  
  
**johnn** : THEN I ALMOST SUFFOCATED IN THE TIGHTEST GROUP HUG OF MY L I F E  
  
**johnn** : AND THEYRE ALL YELLING BC WE'RE GETTING MARRIED  
  
**little lion** : APPROX. 21 HOURS  
  
**johnn** : !!!!  
  
\---  
  
**martha** : I have like,,,,20 photos of john with our dogs if you want them  
  
**laf** : this is like a back alley deal every time it happens I don't like it  
  
**more like HUNKules** : same  
  
**martha** : so you don't want the photos??  
  
**little lion** : we didn't say that  
  
**martha** : oh my god  
  
**laf** : he's just really cute  
  
**more like HUNKules** : and with d o gs  
  
**little lion** : like,,,,the world doesn't deserve dogs,,,,,but john does,,,,  
  
**martha** : that's,,,,adorable actually  
  
**laf** : send us the pictures!!  
  
**martha** : ri GHT  
  
\---  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : hES HERE  
  
**jmadzzz** : !!!!!  
  
**little lion** : I can't believe you waited in the lobby for me  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : YOURE GETTING MARRIED TOMORROW WE'RE LITERALLY SO EXCITED  
  
**jmadzzz** : I'M YELLING GET UP HERE  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : WE'RE IN THE ELEVATOR  
  
**jmadzzz** : !!!  
  
**little lion** : you're both ridiculous  
  
**little lion** : I love you so much  
  
**jmadzzz** : wE LOVE YOU TOO  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : WE'RE OFF OF THE ELEVATOR  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I AM R UNNING TO THE DOOR  
  
**little lion** : if you wrinkle my wedding suit I will kill you  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : THATS FAIR BUT I WONT SO COME ON  
  
**little lion** : coMING  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : thomas and james are literally so excited for this  
  
**johnn** : aw that's cute  
  
**johnn** : I want pictures  
  
**little lion** : they keep talking about how beautiful it's going to be and they won't stop kissing me I love this and them sm  
  
**laf** : I have nobody to make out with until tomorrow this is rude  
  
**johnn** : omg wait  
  
**little lion** : hA  
  
**little lion** : don't hate me cause you ain't me  
  
**johnn** : KSHKHDK  
  
**laf** : also hercules is holding my hand while he drives and I don't want to get out of the car  
  
**laf** : ,,,,,,might make out with him in the backseat for like ten minutes before I get out  
  
**laf** : I haven't decided  
  
**johnn** : you've definitely decided  
  
**laf** : I have and I'm putting on chapstick  
  
**johnn** : ech  
  
**little lion** : amazing  
  
**johnn** : kiss him for us!!  
  
**laf** : I will!!  
  
\---  
  
**GWASH** : martha and lafayette have been hugging for twenty minutes and they're both crying and I don't know what to do  
  
**little lion** : I  
  
**little lion** : I'd just let it happen tbh there's really nothing you can do  
  
**GWASH** : does this happen often?  
  
**little lion** : yes but usually we're also crying with them  
  
**GWASH** : you all worry me  
  
**little lion** : okay you're 41 and you still haven't gotten into y'all culture  
  
**little lion** : laf is 28 and from Literally france and they're a part of y'all culture get with the times gwash  
  
**GWASH** : I'm more than fine with Not doing that  
  
**little lion** : wh a t ever  
  
**little lion** : while I'm here are you ready for tomorrow??  
  
**GWASH** : yes  
  
**GWASH** : I have my suit, martha has her dress and her speech prepared and two packs of tissues  
  
**little lion** : when we lived in your house did you ever even guess that this is what it would lead to  
  
**GWASH** : yes  
  
**little lion** : reALLY  
  
**GWASH** : you and lafayette, while being incredibly obvious, were also incredibly oblivious  
  
**GWASH** : both me and martha guessed you would either get together or let it destroy you  
  
**GWASH** : I think I can speak for both of us when I say we're glad it's the former as opposed to the latter  
  
**little lion** : I  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : @laf hug gwash  
  
**laf** : I?? okay?? why  
  
**little lion** : I'll explain later  
  
**laf** : okay???  
  
\---  
  
**GWASH** : I'm going to guess you did that  
  
**little lion** : I can't do it myself so I have to Settle for the most beautiful person I know doing it for me  
  
**GWASH** : that's nice  
  
**little lion** : ty  
  
**little lion** : and now I have to go bc my boyfriends are arguing over which season of the golden girls to watch and neither of them are picking season five which is a Disgrace and I have to fix it  
  
**GWASH** : I  
  
**GWASH** : good luck  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : alex can you help me with my vows  
  
**little lion** : they're fi n e love you don't need to change them  
  
**more like HUNKules** : still I want to make sure everything is perfect bc I'm not going to get another shot at this  
  
**little lion** : I'm getting my laptop hold on  
  
**more like HUNKules** : thank you  
  
**little lion** : you know I'm just going to highlight stuff and comment that I love you on literally every single sentence right  
  
**little lion** : and even if they aren't Completely Perfect, you have our entire lives to tell us what you meant r ight  
  
**more like HUNKules** : s ti ll  
  
**little lion** : okay I'm Here  
  
**more like HUNKules** : god bless  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : sleeping in our old room rn and literally crying  
  
**laf** : there's literally nothing to do in here how did we ever  
  
**little lion** : well,,,tbh  
  
**little lion** : when all of your energy is being spent trying to control your impulses that are telling you to just Make Out with the person lying in bed next to you,,,,,you really aren't focused on entertainment  
  
**little lion** : plus we did a lot of hiking, which was disgusting, which basically made me just come home, shower while half asleep, then pass tf out in our bed  
  
**laf** : I liked the hiking  
  
**little lion** : of course you did  
  
**laf** : we should start that again once we're married  
  
**little lion** : absolutely not  
  
**laf** : we'll see  
  
**little lion** : l a f  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : should I fix the second paragraph  
  
**little lion** : google docs has a chat thing yknow  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I know but it deletes after I close the tab and I can't Handle that  
  
**little lion** : that makes sense  
  
**little lion** : and to answer your question, no, you shouldn't, bc these are literally flawless you don't have to change anything  
  
**more like HUNKules** : okay but literally you all deserve to have nOVELS written about you  
  
**more like HUNKules** : fucking EPICS dedicated to your mere eXISTENCE  
  
**more like HUNKules** : and the second paragraph is just,,,not a good depiction of that and not what you deserve  
  
**little lion** : it's p e r f e c t love  
  
**more like HUNKules** : mgnmnmngmngm fine but if you're not soBBING by the time I start reading it then I will disintegrate right in front of you  
  
**little lion** : hercules I love you with all my heart but me and john are walking each other down the aisle  
  
**little lion** : I will be sobbing before I even See You  
  
**more like HUNKules** : okay,,,,  
  
**more like HUNKules** : fair  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I love you too  
  
**little lion** : <3 <3 <3  
  
**more like HUNKules** : <3 <3 <3  
  
**more like HUNKules** : okay so about the third paragraph  
  
**little lion** : hERCULES  
  
\---  
  
**jmadzzz** : thoMAS  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : HES IN THE BATHROOM  
  
**jmadzzz** : IF HE CATCHES YOU HE WILL KILL!! YOU!!  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : kill us??  
  
**jmadzzz** : N O  
  
**jmadzzz** : IM GOING TO GET CHEESE CURLS  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : fine but if you hear me scream come in and save me  
  
**jmadzzz** : no that would be your karma for reading hercules' vows before their wedding  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : IM JUST GLANCING AT WHATS ON THE SCREEN  
  
**jmadzzz** : and I'm just,,,leaving you to get murdered by our boyfriend bc he's gonna catch you  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : WOW  
  
\---  
  
**jmadzzz** : the screaming stopped is he dead yet  
  
**little lion** : he lived  
  
**jmadzzz** : tragic  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I CAN READ THESE YOU KNOW  
  
**little lion** : hA  
  
**jmadzzz** : do I even Want to come in  
  
**little lion** : I mean  
  
**little lion** : ,,,,,,we're making out now  
  
**jmadzzz** : omw  
  
**little lion** : !!!  
  
\---  
  
**the good henry** : I can hear you pacing in the bathroom are you okay  
  
**johnn** : those casual ~~before wedding~~ nerves I guess??  
  
**johnn** : 19 hours  
  
**the good henry** : oh  
  
**the good henry** : are you crying??  
  
**johnn** : how thin are your walls  
  
**the good henry** : very but like are you Okay  
  
**johnn** : no  
  
**johnn** : I'm 300% sure that I want to do this but I'm,,,  
  
**johnn** : so far from emotionally ready for this it's unreal  
  
**the good henry** : I'm listening  
  
**johnn** : you don't have to  
  
**the good henry** : no I want to  
  
**the good henry** : continue  
  
**johnn** : okay  
  
**johnn** : I've loved them for six years now,,,,and tomorrow I get to marry them  
  
**johnn** : I never thought I'd be this lucky  
  
**johnn** : to have my siblings back and to Keep them, to have three people that I love this much love me back and agree to spend the rest of their life with me and just!!  
  
**johnn** : sorry you don't need to hear me scream about this  
  
**the good henry** : john it's the night before your wedding I can Stand It  
  
**johnn** : are you sure  
  
**the good henry** : yes  
  
**johnn** : okay bc they're the best thing to ever happen to me, and I can't help but wonder what would happen if I hadn't met them  
  
**johnn** : I'm so happy that I did  
  
**johnn** : and toMORROW I GET TO MARRY THEM!!  
  
**the good henry** : that's,,,,so pure  
  
**johnn** : 19 H OURS  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : I love you all a lot  
  
**more like HUNKules** : we love you too  
  
**laf** : love you john!!  
  
**little lion** : love you!!  
  
**johnn** : I literally can't wait to marry you I've been crying in the bathroom for ten minutes  
  
**laf** : omg are you okay  
  
**johnn** : yeah I'm just  
  
**johnn** : there's a lot of emotions Happening right now  
  
**little lion** : I would hug you rn if I could  
  
**johnn** : fu ck  
  
**johnn** : I'm so excited!!  
  
**johnn** : and I love you all so much and it's Overwhelming that I get to marry you bc !!!  
  
**johnn** : I don't deserve you  
  
**johnn** : and the fact that you're marrying me is completely fucking !!!stellar!!! to me like what the fUCK  
  
**johnn** : like these three people, the greatest people I've ever known, come into my life  
  
**johnn** : AND NOT ONLY DO I GET TO KEEP THEM IN MY LIFE  
  
**johnn** : I GET TO M A R R Y THEM  
  
**more like HUNKules** : jo h n  
  
**laf** : ba b e  
  
**little lion** : this is thomas bc alex is currently crying into james' sweater but he told me to tell you he loves you, you deserve the world, and that he can't wait!! to marry you  
  
**johnn** : did he tell you to put the !!  
  
little lion: yes  
  
**johnn** : can tomorrow just get here already  
  
**little lion** : hello I'm back and like half stable  
  
**little lion** : aPPROX. 18 AND A HALF HOURS  
  
**johnn** : !!!  
  
**laf** : okay listen I love you all so much with literally my whole heart and soul but I'm going to sleep now  
  
**laf** : both bc I Need It, but bc I Need tomorrow to get here quicker  
  
**johnn** : same tbh  
  
**johnn** : also bc all my siblings are crowded around me on the floor and we're all like half asleep so !!!  
  
**johnn** : martha manning and david are just like passed out on the floor next to martha and she's like running her hand through david's hair and it's sO cute I'm s obbi ng like she doesn't even know she's doing it  
  
**johnn** : she's literally looking at slime videos on her phone and doing this I'm sobbing so hard  
  
**little lion** : thATS SO CUTE  
  
**johnn** : oh also @laf I love you too!! I'm passing tf #out now bye!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'll sleep if I ever finish my vows  
  
**little lion** : I'll sleep if hercules finishes his vows  
  
**more like HUNKules** : you don't have to do that love  
  
**little lion** : of course I do  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I love you thank you so much  
  
**little lion** : I would literally do anything you asked of me  
  
**more like HUNKules** : a l e x a n d e r  
  
**little lion** : I am completely and utterly yours  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'm crying again  
  
**more like HUNKules** : stop commenting you love me on every sentence  
  
**little lion** : but it's true  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I love you too  
  
**more like HUNKules** : fuck we get married tomorrow  
  
**little lion** : approx. 18 hours and 16 minutes  
  
**more like HUNKules** : !!!!!!  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : it's oUR WEDDING DAY!!!  
  
**laf** : oh wait it's five in the morning None of you are awake  
  
**laf** : text me when you are though so we can cry together  
  
**laf** : martha is up I might have tea with her  
  
**laf** : love you!!  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'm so tired help me  
  
**little lion** : I'm awake now  
  
**little lion** : good morning love  
  
**more like HUNKules** : hello alexander  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'm so tired help me  
  
**little lion** : we literally went to bed at the same time  
  
**more like HUNKules** : right  
  
**more like HUNKules** : @laf we're so tired help us  
  
**laf** : hello loves!! it's our wedding day!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : you're very !!! rn it's very cute  
  
**laf** : I get to marry you today!!  
  
**little lion** : we love you  
  
**laf** : love you too!!  
  
**little lion** : are you actually okay though  
  
**laf** : double exclamation points get exhausting  
  
**laf** : yeah I should be fine  
  
**laf** : I, of course, am Panicking, but I'm pretty sure that it's just bc it's our wedding  
  
**little lion** : okay  
  
**little lion** : just know I'm still worried  
  
**laf** : that's fair thank you  
  
**little lion** : @hercules are you okay  
  
**more like HUNKules** : maybe??  
  
**laf** : ???  
  
**little lion** : we're not with you right now love but if we were, at home, we would be next to you right now cuddling the shit out of you  
  
**more like HUNKules** : right  
  
**more like HUNKules** : idk it's just  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I guess it's bc our wedding is today, and also I'm worried that something will go Wrong or that the skirt of lafayette's dress won't come off when it needs to, whether something is wrong with your suit, my f UC K ING vows, and just like idk it's !!!  
  
**laf** : I'm calling hugh to hug you rn  
  
**more like HUNKules** : that's not necessary  
  
**laf** : too late the phone is ringing  
  
\---  
  
**hugh lowercase** : I have Hugged hercules  
  
**laf** : good  
  
**hugh lowercase** : also your room is so nice?? oh my god??  
  
**laf** : thank you I decorated it  
  
**hugh lowercase** : it's very like ~~~ I like it  
  
**hugh lowercase** : also hercules is just repeating ""oh my god"" over and over and I don't know what to do  
  
**hugh lowercase** : I haven't seen him this nervous since his high school graduation  
  
**laf** : when he does that he usually,,,,hasn't slept as much as he probs should have,,,,but he's probably not going to go back so sleep bc it's our wedding day!!  
  
**laf** : just,,,,make sure he eats and he should be fine  
  
**hugh lowercase** : how the fuck do you know this shit  
  
**laf** : I've known him for eight years, lived with him for six years of that time, I've learned a lot  
  
**hugh lowercase** : still though I'm his brother and I wouldn't be able to even guess that  
  
**laf** : we all kind of just take care of each other?? like we've learned what works and what doesn't for certain situations and how to handle them when it comes to one another   
  
**laf** : but just bc I'm curious ask your mom what to do  
  
**hugh lowercase** : I  
  
**hugh lowercase** : okay  
  
\---  
  
**hugh lowercase** : moM  
  
**mother mulligan** : yes?  
  
**hugh lowercase** : hercules is like really stressed and he's staring up at the ceiling just saying ""oh my god"" over and over again and idk what to do  
  
**mother mulligan** : how much sleep did he get??  
  
**hugh lowercase** : he just said ""not enough""  
  
**mother mulligan** : right I thought so  
  
**mother mulligan** : well if I remember anything from when I married your father, he probably isn't going to get back to sleep any time soon, so he probably should just eat and he'll be fine  
  
**hugh lowercase** : oh my god  
  
**mother mulligan** : oh he can eat the fruit salad I brought!!  
  
**hugh lowercase** : I'll drag him downstairs  
  
**mother mulligan** : I'll get it out of the fridge!! :)  
  
**hugh lowercase** : mom please  
  
\---  
  
**hugh lowercase** : she literally asked how much he slept and then said he probably just needed to eat  
  
**laf** : told you  
  
**hugh lowercase** : do you all?? know that stuff about each other??  
  
**laf** : of course  
  
**hugh lowercase** : I have no words  
  
**laf** : just make sure he's okay please  
  
**hugh lowercase** : right  
  
**hugh lowercase** : I have to drag him downstairs so he can Eat so bye!!  
  
**laf** : bye!!  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : HELLO I AM AWAKE  
  
**johnn** : MANY COMMENTS  
  
**johnn** : FIRST OF ALL, ITS OUR WEDDING DAY  
  
**johnn** : SECOND, I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH AND OUR WEDDING IS GOING TO BE BEAUTIFUL AND FLAWLESS AND IM SO EXCITED FOR IT  
  
**johnn** : THIRD OF ALL IS HERCULES OKAY NOW  
  
**johnn** : FOURTH THIS IS WAY TOO MANY TEXTS AT ONCE BUT ITS TOO LATE IM IN TOO DEEP  
  
**johnn** : FIFTH, I HAVE OUR RINGS BACK AND HOLY SHIT IVE MISSED THEM  
  
**little lion** : hello love  
  
**little lion** : !!!! also we love you too!!!! it's our wedding day!!!  
  
**laf** : YOURE NOT ALLOWED TO WEAR YOUR RING UNTIL WE ALL HAVE THEM  
  
**johnn** : I WONT I PROMISE  
  
**more like HUNKules** : to answer the third question: yes I'm fine my mom is forcing me to eat fruit salad until my hands stop shaking  
  
**laf** : lo v e  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'm very !!!! rn I can't help it  
  
**more like HUNKules** : like I'm so excited that everything Besides getting married just seems like a waste of time  
  
**johnn** : you have to eat babe  
  
**johnn** : I'd literally kill you if you didn't  
  
**little lion** : same  
  
**laf** : rt  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I am  
  
**johnn** : good  
  
**little lion** : APPROX. 7 HOURS UNTIL WE GET MARRIED  
  
**laf** : THATS SO LONG  
  
**johnn** : WE'VE BEEN ENGAGED FOR TWO YEARS THOUGH SO SEVEN HOURS IS RELATIVELY SHORT  
  
**more like HUNKules** : aw remember when laf proposed to us  
  
**little lion** : omg  
  
**laf** : honestly I'm surprised I didn't do it sooner  
  
**laf** : I wanted to  
  
**johnn** : oMG  
  
**more like HUNKules** : LAF  
  
**laf** : I just??  
  
**laf** : I've always loved you at like a Top Level Unconditional Head Over Heels level I've wanted to marry you since the day you told me you loved me back  
  
**johnn** : I really regret this ""not seeing each other"" thing bc I Really want to make out with you so bad  
  
**laf** : I love you so much  
  
**johnn** : we love you too!!  
  
**little lion** : approx. seven hours  
  
**laf** : seven  
  
**laf** : hours  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : wait laf do you have like !! the things  
  
**more like HUNKules** : like something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue  
  
**laf** : I  
  
**laf** : yes  
  
**laf** : I have my mother's earrings for my something old and borrowed, counting my veil as my something new bc it's so!!, and then my something blue is not visible to the general public but will be to you if you play your cards right  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I  
  
**laf** : ;^)  
  
**more like HUNKules** : oh dear lord  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : idk how angelica expects me to sit still while she's doing my makeup when today is the day I literally get to marry you and I Can't Calm Down  
  
**johnn** : omg  
  
**laf** : angelica also keeps smiling at me whenever I ask her a question about her wedding  
  
**little lion** : that's what I did!!  
  
**laf** : I know!! she laughed and told me how she swears we're the same people sometimes and how it's like we all took the phrase ""perfect match"" to the absolute infinite  
  
**johnn** : honestly?? we did  
  
**laf** : oh I know  
  
**johnn** : I love you  
  
**laf** : I love you too  
  
**little lion** : approx. five hours  
  
**laf** : five hours  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : I really wish we could have longer conversations to distract me from the fact that I have to wait so long to marry you when it's all I've wanted to do for years now but there's so much going on that we can't  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'm currently sitting on our couch with my mom with face masks on knitting to stay calm  
  
**johnn** : I have to do my hair now  
  
**johnn** : are braids weird for this wedding  
  
**more like HUNKules** : you'd look beautiful either way love  
  
**johnn** : I can't look beautiful I have to look FLAWLESS  
  
**more like HUNKules** : you always look flawless tf  
  
**johnn** : you flatter me  
  
**johnn** : I'm going to wear it down  
  
**more like HUNKules** : you're going to kill alex if you do that  
  
**johnn** : right  
  
**johnn** : apparently martha has an idea so I'm gonna,,,,go with that,,and then see if I like it  
  
**more like HUNKules** : godspeed love  
  
**johnn** : thank you  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : OKAY I AM IN MY SUIT  
  
**little lion** : ITS BEAUTIFUL I LOVE HERCULES S O MUCH  
  
**little lion** : JAMES AND THOMAS ARE NO LONGER ALLOWED TO TOUCH ME FROM THE NECK DOWN OR THE HAIRLINE B A CK IN FEAR OF MESSING ANYTHING UP  
  
**more like HUNKules** : and how are they taking that??  
  
**little lion** : they have their hands in each other's pockets and they're crying  
  
**johnn** : reLATABLE  
  
**little lion** : we're literally taking a cab so that they can hold my hands the entire way there  
  
**laf** : ME  
  
**little lion** : WHERE ARE YOU ALL??  
  
**laf** : IM BEING STUFFED INTO ANGELICAS CAR  
  
**little lion** : I  
  
**laf** : my dress skirt  
  
**little lion** : ah  
  
**johnn** : IM TAKING PICTURES WITH EVERYONE AND ITS TAKING FOUR MILLION YEARS  
  
**more like HUNKules** : IM TRYING TO GET MY MOTHER TO STOP CRYING  
  
**little lion** : MY ROLE MODEL  
  
**more like HUNKules** : HUGH IS WITH MY DAD TRYING TO GET HIM TO STOP CRYING  
  
**johnn** : O H MY GOD  
  
**more like HUNKules** : THIS IS LITERALLY SUCH A MESS ELIZABETH IS JUST SITTING AT THE DINING TABLE A LON E BC SHE DOESNT KNOW WHAT TO DO  
  
**little lion** : KSHKHKHSKHKD  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : ME, THOMAS, AND JAMES ARE HERE  
  
**laf** : WAIT WAIT WAIT  
  
**laf** : DONT LOOK BEHIND YOU  
  
**laf** : ASK THOMAS AND JAMES IF ANGELICAS CAR IS BEHIND YOUR CAB  
  
**little lion** : JAMES SAID YES  
  
**laf** : CLOSE YOUR EYES  
  
**little lion** : CLOSED  
  
**laf** : OKAY IM GETTING OUT NOW  
  
**little lion** : THOMAS AND JAMES SAID YOU LOOKED BEAUTIFUL  
  
**laf** : THANK THEM FOR ME ONCE YOU OPEN YOUR EYES  
  
**laf** : @@THOMAS AND/OR JAMES WHORE ARE 100% LOOKING AT THESE RN TELL HIM HE CAN OPEN HIS EYES  
  
**little lion** : HELLO  
  
**laf** : IM RUSHING TO THE ROOM IM SUPPOSED TO BE IN RN I HAVE TO GO  
  
**little lion** : ILL SEE YOU IN AN HOUR LOVE  
  
**laf** : !!!  
  
**johnn** : I AM ALSO HERE RN  
  
**johnn** : WITH MY SIBLINGS AND MARTHA MANNING AND DAVID  
  
**little lion** : CLOSE YOUR EYES  
  
**johnn** : CLOSED  
  
**little lion** : HERE I GO  
  
**more like HUNKules** : WE'RE ALMOST THERE RN MY EYES ARE HALF CLOSED SO I DONT SEE ANY OF YOU ACCIDENTALLY  
  
**johnn** : LOVE YOU HERECULES  
  
**more like HUNKules** : LOVE YOU TOO  
  
**more like HUNKules** : SWEAR TO GOD THOUGH IF IM LATE TO MY OWN WEDDING ILL BE SO MAD  
  
**laf** : I  
  
**laf** : oh my god  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'm not allowed to miss the best day of my life I'm just Not  
  
**johnn** : I agree  
  
**little lion** : we literally won't marry you if you don't show up  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I  
  
**little lion** : sNORTS  
  
**more like HUNKules** : if I wasn't about to marry you I swear  
  
**little lion** : H A  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : approx. twenty minutes!!  
  
**little lion** : uhm haha just like a question nothing to it really  
  
**little lion** : none of you are like second guessing this right??  
  
**little lion** : like no offense but please don't leave me at this ""altar"" that's not actually an altar  
  
**little lion** : please  
  
**laf** : alexander!!  
  
**johnn** : my lovE  
  
**more like HUNKules** : MY HEART  
  
**johnn** : we are no t going to leave you at the altar love  
  
**laf** : we've loved you for over six years, we've been engaged for two years of that time  
  
**more like HUNKules** : we're not backing out of this wedding  
  
**johnn** : especially not now  
  
**johnn** : especially not with this  
  
**laf** : we're going to marry you  
  
**more like HUNKules** : and we're absolutely sure that we want to  
  
**little lion** : it's just  
  
**little lion** : it's kind of like  
  
**little lion** : it's supposed to be like a Forever thing  
  
**little lion** : and that's,,,,a long time,,,,,,to spend with me  
  
**little lion** : some people can't even spend ten minutes with me, let alone six years, let alone your whole lives  
  
**johnn** : it is not your fault that people can't see how beautiful you are  
  
**laf** : we're lucky that we did  
  
**more like HUNKules** : and that you love us back  
  
**little lion** : I love you all  
  
**johnn** : we love you too  
  
**little lion** : I'm sorry I brought it up I just  
  
**laf** : it's our wedding day!! you're allowed to worry my love  
  
**more like HUNKules** : we're not going to leave you honey  
  
**johnn** : we're never going to leave you  
  
**little lion** : I want to see you so bad  
  
**laf** : fifteen minutes  
  
**little lion** : f i f t e e n m i n u t e s  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : ITS TIME ITS TIME ITS TIME  
  
**little lion** : JOHN??  
  
**johnn** : ABOUT TO LEAVE MY ROOM  
  
**little lion** : !!!!  
  
**little lion** : AND, JUST A WARNING, BC OF OUR,,,,PREVIOUS CONVERSATION, I HAVE BEEN CRYING, DO NOT JUDGE ME  
  
**johnn** : oh same I look the same way  
  
**little lion** : IM LITERALLY GOING TO SOB THE WHOLE TIME THOUGH SO IT WONT REALLY MATTER  
  
**johnn** : SAME  
  
**little lion** : ARE YOU READY??  
  
**johnn** : LEAVING MY ROOM NOW GOODBYE SEE YOU IN A FEW SECONDS"  
  
**little lion** : SEE YOU  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : okay literally I know my phone is supposed to be on this table by the door or like in the room I was in but like  
  
**laf** : I can see you from here and fucking christ you're stunning  
  
**laf** : this is literally like falling in love all over again and I don't know how fate blessed me this much  
  
**laf** : OH ANGELICA IS GOING ITS TIME  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH BUT THAT WAS SO EMBARRASSING  
  
**johnn** : IM SO RED  
  
**little lion** : LAF TUCKED THEIR VOWS IN THEIR BOUQUET IM SO IN LOVE WITH ALL OF YOU FUCK  
  
**more like HUNKules** : YOU JUMPED INTO MY ARMS AND I CA RRI E D YOU OUT  
  
**little lion** : LOVE YOU  
  
**more like HUNKules** : LOVE YOU TOO!!  
  
**laf** : IT WAS CUTE AS HELL I WAS SOBBING  
  
**johnn** : HONESTLY THOUGH CAN WE TALK ABT THE FACT THAT THOMAS KEPT TAKING PICTURES EVERY TIME HE SOBBED OUT LOUD UNTIL OUR PHOTOGRAPHER HAD TO ASK HIM TO STOP BC IT WAS LIKE A STROBE LIGHT WAS GOING OFF  
  
**little lion** : KSHKSHKHSKDHSHK  
  
**laf** : I CANT STOP CRYING  
  
**more like HUNKules** : L A F  
  
**laf** : ALSO YOUR VOWS WERE LITERALLY BEAUTIFUL I LOVE YOU SO MUCH I CANT BELIEVE YOU THOUGHT THAT THEY WOULDNT BE GOOD ENOUGH  
  
**more like HUNKules** : THA NK Y OU I WAS SO WORRIED  
  
**little lion** : MY S POU S E S, I LOVE YOU ALL, BUT I AM ABOUT TO SWEAT OUT OF THIS BEAUTIFUL SUIT  
  
**johnn** : ,,,,maybe we should take you out of it then  
  
**laf** : we don't have the time love  
  
**johnn** : we have all the cars outside to go to our reception  
  
**johnn** : I'm sure we can convince one of them to ""get lost""  
  
**more like HUNKules** : we have to take pictures once we're there dear  
  
**johnn** : oh right  
  
**more like HUNKules** : and while I like having sex with you, I need these pictures for my wedding scrapbook  
  
**johnn** : oh my g o d  
  
**little lion** : we could always ask thomas for pictures  
  
**laf** : he probably has like four thousand already  
  
**little lion** : ho ne stly  
  
**johnn** : that's so cute though  
  
**little lion** : I knoW RIGHT LIKE I LO V E HIM  
  
**more like HUNKules** : !!!  
  
**little lion** : nOW LETS GO WE HAVE TO MOVE TO BE ON SCHEDULE  
  
**laf** : !!!!  
  
**johnn** : !!!  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : so angelica  
  
**little lion** : bc I am literally Everywhere and basically omnipresent  
  
**angelica** : I  
  
**little lion** : I've noticed that you're not drinking  
  
**little lion** : but I specifically remember you telling me in march that you were excited to get fucking #wild at our wedding  
  
**little lion** : and that's fine if you changed your mind but I have to ask  
  
**angelica** : I already know your question and the answer is yes  
  
**little lion** : REALLY  
  
**angelica** : two months  
  
**little lion** : OH MY GOD !! ! ! ! ! !!!! ! !  
  
**little lion** : CAN I BE ITS GODFATHER  
  
**angelica** : first of all ""its""  
  
**angelica** : second of all I'll consider it  
  
**little lion** : Y AY  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : I know we just got to our own wedding reception but like also do you think anyone would notice if we left to make out  
  
**johnn** : yes  
  
**laf** : damn  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : TIME FOR FOOD  
  
**johnn** : PA S T A BA R  
  
**more like HUNKules** : they just sprinted to the pasta bar  
  
**laf** : those are the men we married  
  
**more like HUNKules** : yes  
  
**laf** : we are,,,,incredibly blessed  
  
**more like HUNKules** : absolutely  
  
**laf** : ,,,,wanna run to the pasta bar with me??  
  
**more like HUNKules** : coMING  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : OUR FIRST DANCE WENT FLAWLESSLY  
  
**laf** : THE COLLECTIVE GASP WHEN MY SKIRT CAME OFF AND BECAME A DIFFERENT SKIRT  
  
**johnn** : THE AUDIBLE CHOKING NOISE I MADE WHEN ALEX GOT HANDED TO ME AND HIS HIPS FUCKING DID THE T H I N G  
  
**little lion** : HERCULES SMILING LIKE THE SUN FOR THE ENTIRE DURATION OF IT  
  
**more like HUNKules** : THE FACT THAT WE HAVE TO TEXT BC WE WILL LITERALLY SCREAM ABT IT IF WE DONT  
  
**laf** : THE FACT THAT IVE NEVER BEEN HAPPIER IN MY L I F E  
  
**johnn** : WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH  
  
**laf** : I LOVE YOU TOO!!  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : YOU GOT MY B RO THER  
  
**more like HUNKules** : TO TELL MY BA BY STORIES  
  
**laf** : HE VOLUNTEERED  
  
**more like HUNKules** : KHSKHDJHSLKHLKHSJKHS  
  
**johnn** : YOU ARENT EVEN THAT YOUNG IN THIS ONE  
  
**more like HUNKules** : YEAH BUT THIS ONE HAS A WEIRD ENDING  
  
**laf** : WHAT IS IT OMG  
  
**laf** : OH  
  
**little lion** : I  
  
**johnn** : NAKED??  
  
**laf** : IN THE WOODS??  
  
**more like HUNKules** : YES  
  
**johnn** : WHAT?? HOW??  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I DONT REMEMBER  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I REMEMBER SCRATCHING MY LEGS ON SOME ROCKS AND THEN WAKING UP HALF IN A RIVER COMPLETELY NAKED AND USING STRATEGICALLY PLACED LEAVES TO SALVAGE MY DIGNITY ON THE WALK HOME  
  
**laf** : I  
  
**laf** : leaves,,,  
  
**little lion** : that,,,,wouldn't,,,,work  
  
**johnn** : you'd need like an Entire tree  
  
**more like HUNKules** : can we just  
  
**more like HUNKules** : n o t?  
  
**more like HUNKules** : talk about my dick rn?? like currently at our wedding reception??  
  
**laf** : fine but just know we're not happy about it  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I can deal with that if it means living through this  
  
**johnn** : h A  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : martha is talking about the time we had sex in her house and I want to stab myself with this fork  
  
**laf** : we left our lube in that room btw I found it when I was in there  
  
**johnn** : still can't fucking believe you had lube just o n you  
  
**laf** : of course I did I went there with a fucking mission  
  
**laf** : alex just started it before I could  
  
**johnn** : unbelievable  
  
**johnn** : DID SHE REALLY TEXT YOU SEVEN WINKY FACES WHEN SHE THOUGHT YOU WERE HAVING SEX DURING THE SUMMER YOU DONT TALK ABOUT  
  
**johnn** : AND DID YOU REALLY SEND HER SEVEN WINKY FACES BACK WHEN WE ACTUALLY HAD SEX DURING THE SUITCASE FIRE  
  
**laf** : ,,,,,,,,  
  
**johnn** : OH MY GOD  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : we just got to talk to chase's date!!  
  
**laf** : they're so nice!! they complimented my dress!!  
  
**johnn** : you're so fucking cute me and alex are literally just watching you from our table and we're so in love that we can't do anything else  
  
**laf** : you flatter me john laurens  
  
**johnn** : it's my job as a husband  
  
**laf** : dance with me?  
  
**johnn** : on my way  
  
**more like HUNKules** : alex?  
  
**little lion** : I'm right behind john  
  
**more like HUNKules** : perfect  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : A LE X  
  
**little lion** : IM SORRY WHAT DID YOU SAY  
  
**little lion** : I COMPLETELY DIDNT HEAR YOU BEFORE I WALKED AWAY  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ARE YOU ALRIGHT  
  
**more like HUNKules** : YOU GOT THIS 100% ENTRANCED LOOK IN YOUR EYES BUT NOW THAT I SEE YOU I UNDERSTAND  
  
**little lion** : !!!! COME EAT CHOCOLATE COVERED STRAWBERRIES WITH ME  
  
**more like HUNKules** : OF COURSE LOVE  
  
**little lion** : MY HUSBAND  
  
**more like HUNKules** : MY HUSBAND!!  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : what s o n g is this  
  
**johnn** : not the macarena set to half speed but it will do  
  
**little lion** : john you aren't  
  
**johnn** : oh honey you know I am  
  
**johnn** : C O N G A  L I N E  
  
**more like HUNKules** : OH GOD  
  
**little lion** : WE'RE TWO HOURS INTO OUR MARRIAGE AND I ALREADY WANT A DI VO R C E  
  
**johnn** : NO YOU DONT ALEXANDER COME HERE  
  
**johnn** : HANDS ON MY HIPS  
  
**little lion** : I SWE A R TO GOD IF I WASNT MARRIED TO YOU  
  
**johnn** : !!!!!  
  
\---  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : is it weird that I find alex swing dancing incredibly attractive  
  
**jmadzzz** : yes  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : ,,,,,you agree with me don't you  
  
**jmadzzz** : y e s  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : it's just  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : his le g s  
  
**jmadzzz** : his smile as bright at the fucking sU N  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I want to marry him  
  
**jmadzzz** : same  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : wait  
  
**jmadzzz** : we just  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : maybe it's just,,,,the fact that we're at his wedding  
  
**jmadzzz** : you and I both know it isn't  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : well then we can talk about it later,,,,,,when he hasn't been married for two and half hours and we don't look jealous like we're trying to rush him into something  
  
**jmadzzz** : usually I'm opposed to you postponing things but,,,,,  
  
**jmadzzz** : in this case,,,,  
  
**jmadzzz** : I think it's necessary  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : agreed  
  
**jmadzzz** : f u c k  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : a g r e e d  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : YOUR PARENTS KNOW THE POLKA MUSIC OMG  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I HAD TO GET IT FROM SOMEWHERE  
  
**laf** : YEAH BUT THIS SONG IN PARTICULAR  
  
**johnn** : honestly I kind of like this one  
  
**little lion** : same  
  
**more like HUNKules** : wait omg really  
  
**little lion** : yeah it's like you walked into a village where the sun is always shining and it's filled with happy people just dancing around and eating food and being happy and their days aren't the best sometimes but they get through it  
  
**little lion** : basically if you walked into hercules' soul that's what it would look like, this song is what it would sound like  
  
**more like HUNKules** : oh my god alex  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I love you so much  
  
**little lion** : I love you too!!  
  
**johnn** : wait then wouldn't it be called SOULKA music  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I  
  
**little lion** : I want a divorce  
  
**johnn** : THIS IS COMEDY  
  
**little lion** : tHIS IS A DISGR ACE  
  
**johnn** : h A  
  
**johnn** : LOVE YOU  
  
**little lion** : I LOVE YOU TOO BUT STILL  
  
**little lion** : NOW IS NOT THE TIME  
  
**johnn** : IF NOT NOW THEN WHEN  
  
**little lion** : I SWE A R  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : I want pizza  
  
**johnn** : like don't get me wrong this is the best day of my life and everything has gone perfectly and I love you all so much but like  
  
**johnn** : p i z z a  
  
**laf** : where the fuck are you  
  
**johnn** : me and hercules are in the bathroom making out  
  
**more like HUNKules** : guilty  
  
**johnn** : he has my jacket halfway off rn  
  
**more like HUNKules** : your legs are wrapped around my waist with my jacket thrown over the stall divider and my vest completely undone you are in no state of disheveled compared to this  
  
**johnn** : my hair fell out :^(((  
  
**more like HUNKule** **s** : I  
  
**more like HUNKules** : you're so beautiful  
  
**johnn** : omg hercules, my love  
  
**laf** : guys  
  
**johnn** : right  
  
**johnn** : wanna go on a date with me  
  
**little lion** : hi I'm here now james and thomas were staring at me when I was dancing and then started stuttering when I asked them what they were thinking about so I asked them if they needed a minute and they said yes so I kissed them and then left and honestly?? it was weird but I'll leave it for no  
  
**little lion** : anyway really??  
  
**little lion** : in the middle of our reception??  
  
**johnn** : yes  
  
little lion: I swear to god john  
  
**johnn** : is that a yes??  
  
**laf** : I'm in  
  
**more like HUNKules** : same  
  
**little lion** : and bc I'm not going to be able to explain why my spouses are Missing, I'll go too  
  
**johnn** : y AY  
  
**johnn** : OKAY LETS GO  
  
**laf** : !!!  
  
**johnn** : no wait you meet us we're still in the bathroom  
  
**little lion** : on our way  
  
**johnn** : !!!  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : LA F THEIR CAB ALREADY LEFT  
  
**laf** : I CANT FIT IN THE CAR  
  
**johnn** : OMG  
  
**laf** : YOU COULD AT LEAST HELP   
  
**johnn** : RIGHT RIGHT SORRY LOVE  
  
**little lion** : you think with half of your skirt gone you'd be able to  
  
**laf** : RI G H T  
  
**more like HUNKules** : sorry??  
  
**laf** : omg no  
  
**laf** : don't apologize for art  
  
**johnn** : the skirt not fitting in the car is a curse but hercules is a blessing  
  
**laf** : true  
  
**little lion** : RT  
  
**more like HUNKules** : guY S  
  
**little lion** : we love you so much dear  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I love you too!!  
  
**laf** : I AM IN THE CAR  
  
**laf** : LOVE YOU HERCULES  
  
**johnn** : LOVE YOU  
  
**more like HUNKules** : LOVE YOU TOO!!  
  
\---  
  
**angelica** : where the fuck a r e you  
  
**angelica** : I could guess that you snuck away to have sex but I doubt lafayette would smudge their makeup in a million year so???  
  
**little lion** : I  
  
**little lion** : you're gonna kill me  
  
**angelica** : why  
  
**angelica** : where the he l l are you  
  
**little lion** : we're,,,,getting pizza  
  
**angelica** : aRE YOU KIDDING ME  
  
**little lion** : no  
  
**angelica** : I swear to god alexander if this wasn't your wedding  
  
**little lion** : oh my god it's my wedding!! I got married today to the three most amazing people in the world  
  
**angelica** : debatable  
  
**little lion** : we're not allowed to argue about our signifs on my wedding day  
  
**angelica** : fine  
  
**angelica** : also gET BACK HERE  
  
**little lion** : I am oN A DATE  
  
**angelica** : WITH YOUR SPOUSES  
  
**angelica** : THAT YOU MARRIED LITERALLY TODAY  
  
**angelica** : AND YOUR WEDDING RECEPTION THAT IS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW  
  
**angelica** : LITERALLY RIGHT NOW  
  
**little lion** : dates can happen at any time  
  
**angelica** : ALEXANDER HAMILTON  
  
**little lion** : fi n e  
  
**little lion** : give us like half an hour to finish eating and come back  
  
**angelica** : I hate y'all  
  
**little lion** : you have to admit that we're pretty cute though  
  
**angelica** : I do not  
  
**little lion** : you want to though  
  
**angelica** : again no  
  
**little lion** : you can't act like you weren't sobbing during the ceremony angelica we Saw You  
  
**angelica** : I'm pregnant,,,,those were hormones  
  
**little lion** : yeah o k a y  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : is it weird that I miss you even when we're just in different cabs  
  
**little lion** : we got married five hours ago so no I don't think  
  
**laf** : I love you  
  
**little lion** : I love you too  
  
**laf** : we say that so much  
  
**laf** : you know I mean it every time right??  
  
**little lion** : yes  
  
**little lion** : are you okay  
  
**laf** : just happy love  
  
**laf** : fucking eLATED  
  
**laf** : aLSO john is leaning on me and he's so content he's just here with the little smile on his face and he's kind of just holding my hand and it's like the perfect angle where I can just kiss his head if I lean down and when I do he laughs and it's so cute he's so cute he's our husband and I'm Weak  
  
**little lion** : I  
  
**little lion** : are you almost back at the ballroom??  
  
**laf** : we're parking now and john is g  
  
**little lion** : ???  
  
**laf** : sorry he kissed me and I wasn't expecting it  
  
**johnn** : I'm deadass drunk on this feeling  
  
**johnn** : I need someone to hang on for the rest of the night  
  
**little lion** : you have to help me with the Thing but as soon as we get home I volunteer  
  
**johnn** : oh right!! the thing!!  
  
**laf** : I'm so scared  
  
**more like HUNKules** : same  
  
**little lion** : ;^)))  
  
**more like HUNKules** : oh no  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : FUCK  
  
**laf** : ???  
  
**johnn** : I JUST SPILLED OUR MINI BOX CHOCOLATE COVERED STRAWBERRIES  
  
**little lion** : ITS FINE WE HAVE THE OTHER TWO BOXES  
  
**laf** : IS THAT THE THING  
  
**laf** : TAKING AS MANY CHOCOLATE COVERED STRAWBERRIES AS YOU CAN??  
  
**johnn** : YES  
  
**johnn** : WE'RE TAKING ALL OF THEM HOME THESE ARE OUR MEALS FOR THE NEXT THREE DAYS  
  
**laf** : OH MY GOD  
  
**little lion** : EVERYONE IS GONE ITS TIME TO FEAST  
  
**more like HUNKules** : actually though can we go home and s l e e p  
  
**laf** : y e s  
  
**little lion** : well almost everything is cleaned up except for the chocolate fountain so after that yes  
  
**laf** : u gh  
  
**johnn** : WAIT NO WHEN WE GET HOME I HAVE SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ???  
  
**johnn** : I GOT YOU A WEDDING PRESENT  
  
**more like HUNKules** : omg wait  
  
**laf** : are you supposed to get your spouses wedding presents??  
  
**little lion** : usually people don't,,,,,  
  
**little lion** : however if it's john naked and covered in cake I will graciously accept  
  
**johnn** : a l e x  
  
**little lion** : you're hot and I'm in love with you and I'm unapologetic in those facts  
  
**johnn** : I love you too but I'm going to stay clothed for this  
  
**johnn** : more material to soak up tears  
  
**laf** : omg what did you g e t us  
  
**johnn** : come home with me and you'll find out  
  
**little lion** : this still sounds like a seduction  
  
**johnn** : al e x  
  
**little lion** : f i n e  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : we can hear you rummaging around in the spare room love are you okay  
  
**johnn** : I FINISHED YOUR PRESENT A WHILE AGO AND I HAD TO MAKE SURE YOU WOULDN'T FIND IT SO I HID IT UNDER A TON OF STUFF AND I DIDNT REALIZE JUST HOW M U C H STUFF I HID IT UNDER  
  
**little lion** : omg  
  
**johnn** : I FOUND IT  
  
**little lion** : god bless  
  
**johnn** : OKAY IM COMING OUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT  
  
**little lion** : we would love anything you got us john omg  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : OMG  
  
**little lion** : JOHN  
  
more like HUNKules: THIS IS BE AU TI FUL  
  
**laf** : YOU PAINTED US  
  
**little lion** : WE HAVE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL HUSBAND IN THE WO R L D!!  
  
**johnn** : IM SO HAPPY YOU LIKE IT  
  
**more like HUNKules** : WE LOVE IT  
  
**laf** : WE LVOE YOU SO MUHC HOLY SHIT  
  
**johnn** : I LOVE YOU TOO  
  
**more like HUNKules** : OH MY GOD THIS IS SO BEAUTIFUL  
  
**johnn** : !!!!  
  
**little lion** : LETS GO TO BED SO I CAN MAKE OUT WITH JOHN  
  
**johnn** : omg  
  
**laf** : this is bullying I can't reach him from where I sleep  
  
**little lion** : you can lean over me and I can kiss your neck  
  
**laf** : ,,,,,,,let's go  
  
**johnn** : !!!!!!  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I love how we just didn't take our wedding clothes off  
  
**laf** : I love how we're literally on top of each other bc we collapsed on our bed and passed tf OUT  
  
**little lion** : I love how we're literally actually married  
  
**johnn** : I love how we Somehow got from being four embarrassing Children in a dairy queen talking abt laf's old job at pier 1 imports to our literal Wedding Day  
  
**laf** : we do not t a l k about my old job at pier 1 imports  
  
**little lion** : did you actually every quit there  
  
**laf** : no I just stopped going  
  
**johnn** : wait really  
  
**laf** : yeah  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I love you  
  
**laf** : and I love you  
  
**more like HUNKules** : we're married!!  
  
**laf** : I know!!!!  
  
**laf** : let's eat breakfast  
  
**little lion** : yes!!  
  
**johnn** : n o I want to sle ep still  
  
**more like HUNKules** : same  
  
**laf** : fine then me and alex will make breakfast while you two sleep  
  
**johnn** : perfect  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : alex is adorable and we're the luckiest people on earth   
  
**johnn** : and we're on our way down  
  
**laf** : god bless  
  
**more like HUNKules** : aLEX OMG  
  
**johnn** : wE LO VE YOU  
  
**laf** : OUR HUS BAND  
  
**little lion** : shut U P  
  
**more like HUNKules** : no omg hear us out  
  
**johnn** : you have pancake mix on your cheek w/ your hair in a bun and you changed into the biggest sweater you own which is Definitely hercules' and it's falling off one shoulders and your coLLARBONES  
  
**laf** : those shorts are mine but you look so cute in them I would give you every pair of shorts like them just to see you in them again and I love you so much and you're my husband and I just !!!  
  
**little lion** : omg I ha t e you all  
  
**more like HUNKules** : no you don't  
  
**johnn** : ,,,,after all,,,,  
  
**laf** : you married us didn't you?

**Author's Note:**

> the end!!
> 
> sorry for this,,,,mess,,,,and for any wedding inaccuracies it's been almost a year since I've been to a website and even then I didn't get the couple's perspective,,,,,,,and also idk how accurate my wedding websites are,,,but,,,  
> and now the ~~sappy paragraphs~~
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fic, and not just this one but all of them. It's been a weird ten months writing this, but in those ten months I've become someone totally different than I used to be?? these fics especially have helped me branch out and become someone I'm more comfortable with, even if I still have Terrible social skills and a tendency to say "omg" w a y more than I need to. 
> 
> When I started this in march, I didn't think people would read it. I was just kind of winging it, and then when people Did read it, I continued it, and I didn't think it would end. I didn't even think about ending it until september, when I started planning it and gave up and then came back to it in november, and even then it Still hasn't settled in that it's ending, that it just ended, and I don't really know?? what to do with that information?? like I still have one more thing to do and then I'm done with the series, and I'll truly miss these characters once I say goodbye to them. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone that read them by the way!! You're all amazing and beautiful and I'm so happy you took the time to read these even if it was only a few parts of it or just one!! Thank you to everyone who has commented, left kudos, left asks in my tumblr inbox, messaged me on tumblr, or even Thought about doing any of those things. You have no clue how much it means to me that you took the time to think about me and to do that, and I am forever grateful for you all. 
> 
> Also,,,like,,,,shoutout to everyone who read part 3 when it first came out, saw lafayette's proposal, and thought that the wedding was coming soon. Shoutout to everyone who waited the 10 months and 17 days (yes I looked it up) just for this moment. I remember when I first wrote that, which is rare bc my memory is Shit, and I said that, bc I write this fic in real time, the wedding would come about one year after the time I posted it. then I said that I couldn't bc that would take too long, but Little Did I Know. 
> 
> ,,,,,did anyone read that? probs not,,,anyway thank you so much for going on this adventure with me, you have no idea how much it means to me!!
> 
> tumblr: lol-phan-af, come yell with me about how sad I am over this!!
> 
> credit for the leaving wedding to go for pizza is [here](https://twitter.com/NAFNAF_/status/636845424742109184)
> 
> also I realized that this is my 150th work on ao3 omg!!


End file.
